


Haunted house

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will inherit a house and a bunch of money if you spend 24 hours in it. You find it is Gabriel haunting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Haunted House

BY: L.R Bare

Pairings:Gabriel/Reader

 

Rated: Mature

 

You are in shock as a lawyer offers you the chance to make a fortune . The only catch is well actually there are several. The major one is spending a night in a haunted house. Second did I mention the haunted house in question is the one that your brother is now in the looney farm because of it. 

You have to do this . This is what you tell yourself. For one thing you are in need of real money your ex left you high and dry after a divorce. Second your daughter, Hey it is not easy taking care of kids. 

 

So you were on a plane off to Hollywood to do this once in a lifetime thing. Thing is you are gifted and see ghosts. You have always have had this gift. To you it is scary and you usually do not use it.

 

You get to the house and it is huge. The lawyer meets you outside of it. 

 

"You need to spend 24 hours in the house then I can give you all the details. If you spend 24 hours you get the house and I will disclose the rest you get. Otherwise, you get nothing. Good luck" He says hands you the keys tells you that he will see you tomorrow morning. He then turns back and says "Remember just because it is broad daylight you are not safe. Your brother only lasted 1 hour and he lasted the longest." 

"Well my brother always was a wimp" You say smiling and laughing. 

"Maybe but this house or what is inside it is angry so be careful" He said and with that he left. You bought groceries on the way. You knew you could endure it. For one you kind of had to. For another you had been in more haunted houses then you could count. This was not your first rodeo. 

 

"So Bring it on " You shouted as you opened the door. 

 

You got the food in fridge. And popped open your Baja Mountain dew. You started drinking it when you see things floating in the kitchen. 

"Hey it take more than that to scare me. I have an abusive ex and a little girl to take care of do you think you scare me? Plus Helloooo I do not feel a demon in this house. They scare me. Whatever you are you do not scare me" You say and laugh. 

 

You hear a loud noise behind you. A glass comes off the shelf and stops right before hitting your face and shatters right in front of you. 

"Yeah not impressed. You know that most people can not see the entities and it scares them more. You however can see the entity. You have also tackled a few in your time. 

Then you see a sheet with legs and sneakers . You laugh as it comes towards you making "Boooo" Sound coming from under the sheet.

It gets in front of you and you are hysterically laughing it stops.

You just can not stop laughing. You are laughing so hard you have tears coming out and your sides are hurting. 

You hear a voice from under the sheet say "Come on that usually gets them everytime." Then the thing pulls off the sheet. You stop and stare at the best looking man you have ever seen. He has golden eyes best described as amber. He is just a few inches taller than you ok he is five inches taller than you. You are short. His hair is blondish brown and you just can not get over how handsome this man is. 

He tilts his head as he watches you stare at him then he smiles. 

"What are you?" He asks

"Ummm a human being. What are you?" You say

"I am Gabriel the Archangel. I have this cool pad but now you went and ruined it." Gabriel says

You sort of snicker at that. "I will let you stay. This place is huge. Plus I have a feeling you took it easy on me." You say

"No well yes. I start off like this then I do the hard stuff." Gabriel says

"Probably maggots out of a steak and or gross stuff that make them sick. Anyone ever laugh at this" You ask

"No never usually it sends them running in the other direction. You are the only one besides your uncle who laughed at me. Actually he got mad at me but then let me live here." Gabriel said.

"Plus the others were men right?" You ask

"Ok that did play alittle in to it." Gabriel says. You notice he is staring at your chest. You shake your head. You are finally getting used to guys giving notice. Before you had Ally you were a b cup now you are a d cup so. You are pretty confident with your breast size. He then looks up at your eyes and his eyebrows wiggle. 

"So now I know why you cut me a break. You know you look just like my favorite actor off that one TV show. He actually plays Gabriel on that show" You say

"Yes I know he lives next door. His name is Richard. Now that we cleared that up how is it that your brother could not see me and you can?" He says getting close to you his face actually inches away from yours. He even had his hand come up and his finger caress your chin as they touched your face. "You are a enigma" He says as he is doing that . 

You feel light headed as he is doing that. You open your eyes and his face is right there. You look into his eyes they are gold now. All you can think of is how his lips would feel on your lips and how it would feel to be touched by him in certain private places. You take in a deep breath and that is when you notice he smells like candy. 

"So what can we do now to kill the time?" He asks as he backs away. He takes your hand and leads you through the house showing you all the wonders of the huge house including the indoor swimming pool , pool tables, The bowling alley and the indoor waterslides. 

"This place is sooo huge." You say

"I know I love this place. I guess your brother had intentions of tearing it down and building a newer house." He said. "Sorry again about him"

"I know him he does not like old stuff. I love older buildings. " You say as you see the grotto under the one waterslide it has flowers and a hot tub. "Now this I could get used to" You say

"It will be all yours and he is really rich you know. All the money will be yours too." Gabriel says

"You helped him didn't you?" You say "I know at least one of his businesses you did. You helped with the porno business huh?" 

"Yes" Gabriel says "It is why I live here. I helped him get the nurses and all the girls." 

"Why not build your own house?" You ask

"I love this house. I know but still I love this house." He says.

"I live in Florida. I will keep this house and you can live here. It is yours. I will probably buy one in the woods in Florida by a lake." You say "I think I need a bathing suit. He snaps his fingers and you are in a revealing two piece. 

You notice he is staring at you. "Are you ok?" You ask as you slip into the hot tub. He is pouring some wine into glasses. 

"Yeah you do not know you are beautiful do you Y/N?" Gabriel asks you. 

You sigh. "I have been teased and made fun of and used. So no man has really ever said that to me unless he wanted something. What do you want?" You ask as the water settles as you slid in and sit. 

He brings in the glasses with him and sits right beside you. His leg touching your leg. He hands you a glass of wine. You drink it down. He pours some more into your glass. 

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" You ask as he pours it in three more times. 

"You are the one drink so fast. No I will not do anything to you, you do not want" He says looking at you as you both drink. 

"You must think us humans really shallow. Huh?" You ask

"No well yes most of you. You amaze me. I am trying to figure out. So why in the woods in a cabin in florida. It sounds like a horror movie scenario." He says

"Yeah I know but I have always wanted a house like that. I do not need a huge house. Plus I can come visit. Right?" You ask. He is staring again. 

"You really are not going to live here are you?" He asks. 

"I have a daughter and she could get lost in here." You say

"I could make it to where she wouldn't get lost in here." He says. 

"Why do you want me to stay?" You ask

"I like you. You are different. You intrigue me." He says and you feel his hand on your thigh. He rests his chin on his hand as he looks at you. His fingers come up and caress your face again. You close your eyes for a minute then you open them to see you on a huge bed. You have on a robe. 

You turn and see Gabriel laying beside you. 

"How did we get here?" You ask

He laughs now at you. "You passed out yesterday. I snapped us here. It is morning now. You have to meet with the lawyer soon outside. He will give you it all. Have you decided what you are going to do?" He asks pulling you close to him. His mouth is inches from yours. 

"What do you think I should do?" You ask him

"I want you to stay at least for a little while. I would like to get to know you. There are really good schools here. Your hot shot actor beside us has his kids in a good school." He says

You then do an impulsive thing for you and touch his face. His lips are on yours in seconds kissing you. His tongue probes between your lips. He deepens the kiss and you feel light headed. His lips then kiss your ear. 

"Promise me you will stay." He says. 

"I will try. I will" You say. You want him so badly now more than you have ever wanted anyone. Then he kisses you again. You wrap your legs around him. 

"I want to take it slow with you sweetie." He says but keeps kissing you. You make out with Gabriel until the alarm goes off and he pushes it off. 

"Well darling you have to go outside and show him you survived." He said laughing. 

You get up and get dressed. He watches as your robe falls. You only have on a bra and undies. You laugh as his eyebrows raise up as you are bending over and reaching for your jeans. 

"You really do have a nice rack on you." He says and you throw a pillow at him. 

"So did you get tempted at all as you were undressing me?" You ask as you throw on your top. 

He laughs. "Sweetie if I would not have snapped you into the robe with your underwear and bra on . Well lets just say we would still be going at it" He says and wiggles his eyebrows again. 

You bend over and lay a kiss on him again. "We could go at it now you know." You say

"I want to play hard to get. What kind of angel do you think I am?" Gabriel asks. 

You laugh as you stand up. Because he is pulling the covers over his chest and acting modest. 

"Yeah right." You say. 

"Yes Y/N if you were not so involved to where you did not need what that lawyer can give you we would be counting ceiling tiles. I also know you need me to go slow." He says. You nod your head but still feel disappointment. You want him. 

 

"Yep you just want to play hard to get" You say as you are stepping out the door he laughs loudly. 

 

The lawyer is prompt and is waiting. 

"I did not expect this." He said looking at you. "You get the house and his company." He says. He makes you go into his limo. You sign the papers and are handed a bunch of suitcases. ]

"Are you going to keep the house?" He asks

"Yes I think I might live here for a little bit at least." You say You decided you wanted to get to know Gabriel for now. 

You find out the companies are worth billions. You send for your daughter who your mom is taking care of. They will be flying out tonight and meet your driver in the morning. So you have another 24 hours alone with Gabriel. 

You step back into the house. . Gabriel has fixed you breakfast. 

You sit down. "I am staying and my daughter is coming with my mother . Are you visible to anyone else?" You ask

"I can be." He says.

"How am I going to explain you?" You ask him. He smiles 

"Well you could say I am Richard's twin brother he does not know about. " He says sort of snickering. 

"I do not even know him" You say

"I could introduce you to his dogs. I know them" He says laughing. 

"Did you try to peek in his windows?" You say

"I am kidding. No I saw him one day when I was on the high dive. " He says. As he puts the dishes in the sink. 

"So what do you want to do in the mean time?" He asks kissing your shoulder. 

"I thought you were playing hard to get?" You ask


	2. Gabriel plays hard to get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel plays hard to get but you still get steamy. Your little girl shows up.

Haunted House part 2

By:L.R. Bare

 

Pairing: Gabriel/Reader

 

Rated: Mature

 

"Oh Yeah that. Do I have to be good?" He asked as he got close to you and turned your head to face him. His lips brushing yours ever so softly. 

No man even just them slight touches had effected you this way before. 

 

"No but I have a daughter and in order for you to be in my life you have to like children." You say.

"I know" He says and smiles. His tongue darts out and licks your lips. He is daring you to pull him close. You feel that he wants you just as much as you want him. 

Your nose rubs against his nose. You take your fingers and touch his ears messaging them or at least the tips. You learned this a while back. He smiles as you butterfly kiss his cheeks. 

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asks. He is more intrigued because his porn girls do not take the time to touch little areas like you are doing. 

"I am testing your weaknesses." You say kissing his ears. You lick the outer ends and nibble on his lobes. 

"You keep doing that my self control will go bye bye" He said huskily into your ear. 

 

"You have control?" You ask in his ear. 

He moans. His hands grab your ass. He pulls you closer to him as your are licking and nibbling his ear he is doing the same to your ear. 

 

"Oh my god woman what am I going to do with you?" Gabriel asked you. 

 

"MMM I can think of alot of things but yeah you are right we should take it slow." You say smiling knowing you are pushing most of his buttons. You are unbuttoning his shirt and you push your hands into it and push it off him. 

 

"I take it you are not into the slow and romantic thing right now" Gabriel says trying to get you to take it slower. Or maybe he is trying to let you think that . You still do not trust any man but you hormones and he is driving you mad with desire. 

 

You start kissing down his neck. He is moaning as you push him against the counter. 

 

"You know you are not good at going slow. As a matter of fact you suck at it. Ohhh my" Gabriel leans his head back enjoying what you are doing. 

Your lips and mouth are sucking on his hairy nipples and nibbling too. His hands come up your back and scratch you lightly. As he does he pulls up your shirt. It makes you stop and raise your hands. He pulls it the whole way off. Then he pulls you up to his lips and kisses you. He takes over your mouth like no one can or has before. His kisses are making you dizzy and made you forget what you were trying to do to him. 

His hands grips your ass again pushing you up to him and you wrap your legs around him. And your arms hold on as he walks you to the nearest bedroom. 

You feel him lay you down on the bed. He climbs on top of you. And starts kissing down your body. His lips kiss the cleavage then you fell him unsnap your bra from the front. His tongue does circles around your nipple like a shark. Then his teeth nipple ever so gently on the peaks. You feel like you are floating. 

"oh my god Gabriel please" You moan. He then looks up at you and smiles. 

Then his fingers do the walking down to your jeans. They unfasten them and pull them down . You kick them off. 

He leaves on your panties. Then he slowly licks up your thighs. His hands have a mind of their own and rub your panties while he kisses up your thighs. 

Your head is spinning and you moan loudly. 

"Like I said no patience" Gabriel says in between licks. 

His face is near your panties and he moves your panties to the side and buries his tongue in your core. You feel like lightning has struck you. You feel electrified in a brand new way. Wave after wave hit you as he licks and fingers you making you so wet you can not stand it. And then you feel like you can not stand it anymore and you feel all tension leaving your body in one big wooosh. 

Gabriel looks up. "Y/n you taste like honey" He says his face is wet from licking you then he come up and kisses you. 

"Please." You beg him. 

"No I want you to wait" He says. 

You hands go to his jeans and unbutton them leaving his huge member out. You lick down his body and then take it into your mouth. You go the whole way down applying pressure and cup his balls as you suck. 

He moans "Oh Y/N"

You look up and say "Please" 

"No" He says and you continue to suck on him and stroke him until he explodes in your mouth. You taste his nectar and it tastes like candy. You swallow it all. You suddenly feel sleepy. You then come up and just as you are about to say something you snooze. 

*******************************************************************************

7am

You wake up to find yourself in a nightgown. A flimsy one but still it is dressed. You look over and see Gabriel is awake too and rolls over to kiss you on the forehead. 

"You put me to sleep" You say

"Yes well you did not play fair did you?" Gabriel said "Usually yes that is what I want but I can not explain it. I have never felt like this. You are special." 

"Yeah any other woman you would have rode hard and put away wet and had them limping." You say. You are mad. You feel it is because he does not want you. You are hurt and start to cry. He reads your thoughts. 

"You really think I think you are ugly? I think you are so very beautiful I thought when you found out I was Gabriel the archangel you would be disappointed." He said to you. 

"Hellooo my favorite actor looks like you. Plus ok actually you are better looking than him but still his beard is sexy. " You say teasing his through your tears. 

He gives you this lopsided grin and then out of no where he has a beard. Your heart does flip flops. 

"I take it you like the beard. " He says laughing then he retracts it back in and is half way. . In other words he has whiskers 

You still love it. His eyes are glowing gold. You could swear his eyes are swirling. 

"You are jealous" You say

"No well kind of. You talk of this actor like he is a God. He is just a human. I will show you." Gabriel says getting up and taking you to the window. He then pulls out the binoculars and show you. Richard in the pool with his little boys. His wife is sitting on a chair and laughing as they play. 

"See he is in love with another human so you have no chance at all." Gabriel said saying it coldly. 

"Umm I knew that. That is kind of why i wonder why I have a chance with you?" You say crying again. 

He pulls you close and kisses you again. "I think I am falling for you. No as soon as I laid eyes on you. I fell for you. You are special don't you know that?" He asks you. You both fall asleep in each other's arms. 

 

**************************************************

The doorbell is ringing you get up to find Gabriel has answered it. Your little girl runs to you and jumps on the bed. 

You look up to see Gabriel in the doorway. Your mother is behind him. 

"Young lady who is this?" She asked

"Um mom this is Gabriel . Gabriel this is my mom" You say.

You thank the lord in heaven Gabriel got dressed even though you two did not go all the way. You both were sort of in a state of little clothes. He dressed and snapped his fingers and you had on a t-shirt and boxers. 

"So who is he?" Your mom asks

"He is" You start to explain. 

"I am the neighbor's twin brother and I have rented a room here at this house for years. Y/N was kind to say I could stay some more and we hit it off. I really like your daughter." He says

"Um she is a pretty rich young lady you will sign a prenup right?" Your mom asks

"Mom we are not even dating" You say and blush. 

"How can you say that last night you said you would be my girlfriend" Gabriel says and laughs because he knows what you both said last night. Nothing because you were both moaning. 

You give him a dirty look. 

Your little girl looks at him and bounces down on you hugging you. 

"I missed you mommy." she says

She throws her arms around you. Gabriel sits on the bed. 

"Do you like to swim Ally?" Gabriel asks

She looks up at him "oh boy do I?" 

he leads her to the pool and shows her the slides. 

"wow mom" She says.


	3. finally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your little girl leaves you break down and Gabriel comforts you

Haunted house 3 

 

By:L.R. Bare

pairing: Gabriel/Reader

 

Rated:Mature

 

You are extremely sad. Your daughter Ally left. You have been sharing her with her father but are in a custody battle still. He is rich. Even though you are to now. It has been hard. She spent two weeks with Gabriel and you. 

You really had to hand it to Gabriel for his reputation he was a gentleman. The whole time Ally was in California Gabriel helped you with her. And that was not easy for him. Ally is four and ask millions of questions. 

 

Gabriel snuggled with you and you kissed alot but beyond that that is all that happened. Now you came back from the airport and you two are alone again. Your mother left also. Which was a relief. She had Gabriel to where he would not even touch you. So at night you would sneak into a room together and have to set an alarm to get to your room. 

 

Like you said before though Gabriel was playing hard to get with you. Now that Ally and your mother was gone you could get out the big guns. 

 

**************************************

Gabriel knew from the first time he meet you that he was falling for you. He saw how kind hearted you were and how things hurt you. During these last two weeks it was even harder to stick to his guns . He saw how hurt you were that your ex would be taking your daughter for a month. Your custody of her was still being decided. All he wanted to do was comfort you in the best possible way. 

 

He knew though that it was better to get to know you. And them kissing sessions of yours were too hot. He had almost given in to you the day before Ally came. He made you fall asleep to stop himself. He had always taken what he wanted. Gabriel watched you as you were crying watching your baby and mom get on a plane. 

You cried all the way home. Then when you both came in. he had this look in his eyes. 

"What can i do to comfort you?" He asked. 

You just shook your head and he hugged you. 

At this point you were exhausted. He ordered dinner and you two settled on the huge couch. You had loved most of the furniture in the old house. It was decorated with 90's furniture but still it was pretty cool. The couches were huge sectionals. 

He put on a movies for you two. He dimmed the lights and made it look like a theater in the livingroom. You has seen the movie that was on quite a few times. So the fact he was trying his best to make it special made you laugh. 

He snuggled to you. He acted like he was happy just being with you. "How could he be though?" you thought.

Gabriel was reading your thoughts as you were watching the movie. You were letting all that your ex had said in court affect you. He took his hand and turned your face toward his . His fingers lightly sweep away your tears. 

His lips kissed your cheeks lightly and then the tip of your nose. Then his lips brushed yours. You pulled him in and your tongue parted his lips. You then got on top of his lap and straddled him. His hands went up your back and went under your shirt. He unlatched your bra and pulled it out of the sleeve in the front. The whole time you two never stopped kissing hell the kissing got more intense as you ground into him. He then broke the kiss and whispered in your ear .

"You keep this up I am going to give you what you want." Gabriel whispered and then licked your ear and kissed down your neck. 

His hands lifted your t-shirt and pulled it up and over your head. It got thrown on the floor. He then kissed down your collarbone and his lips and tongue took possession of your breast. His teeth were nibbling on the peaks. 

You were moaning and grinding into him. You felt how hard he was. His hands gripped your ass. Your head tilted back. You felt you could die now happy. You raked your fingernails across his back. And lifted his shirt over his head. It made him stop what he was doing. Which made you get the advantage. You then kissed his earlobes and licked around his ear. You knew that drove him nuts. 

You heard him moan and he ground into you this time. 

"God I want you Y/N" He moaned. 

He then snapped his fingers and your pants were off save for your panties and so was his except for his boxers. He flipped you over on to your back and then his fingers went right to your panties and rubbed you. A few of them slipping under and going into you. 

His lips and tongue teasing and nibbling on your breasts all the while. He then slipped and then three. You felt so wet. You bucked his fingers as they did their magic to you. His thumb was doing circle of your clit. 

You thrashed your head back and forth feeling like you would just melt. 

 

"Please Gabriel" You begged. He looked up at you and his eyes were glowing gold and swirling. He then licked and kissed down your belly. His hands pulled down your panties and threw them on the floor. then he buried his tongue in you and his fingers continued to burrow into you. 

You felt like you were drowning in a good way like were seeing stars and they were the brightest you had ever seen then you felt yourself let go and another wave would come. You body tightened. 

Gabriel would not stop licking and kept it up until you begged and begged. finally he looks up and asks "What do you want?" 

"I want you in me now" You demand. 

He laughs and then he comes up positions you on top of him and you sink down. He grips your ass and then he slams you down. 

You muscles stretch and tighten. You are so wet though you feel good. Then he pulls you up and slams you down again. You wrap your legs and push yourself up and down as he is doing the same. So you ride him. He slows you down and then licks your breast the feeling makes you lose it again. You lick his ear and nibble on his ear lobe and you hear him moan. 

"Please Y/N" He moans then you feel him go faster and hear him say "ooohh Y/N please" 

 

You push up and down also riding him as he pounds you into him. 

You feel him release as you release. You both then kiss . His lips kissing your shoulder as you pull apart. He pulls you back to him and you lay your head on his shoulder. His hands lightly touching you. 

"That was so worth the wait" Gabriel said 

"Wow " You say not really knowing what to say. You then look up at him and look into his eyes. 

"What I did not say you will ever have to wait that long again. My dear after tonight you will be lucky if I let you go a day without touching you in some form. I now want you 24/7. Well actually I wanted you like that since I met you." 

"You did" You say

"Yes" He says and kisses your lips. Then pulls back and looks in your eyes. 

"I promise I will love you for the rest of your life." He says. "I am sorry your ex hurt you Y/N. I will make it all better." 

Your lips kiss his chest where you are laying your chin as you stare at him. 

"You are insatiable I want to savor you all night long " He said and with he pulled you into his arms and you and he made love all night.


End file.
